


you have to break rules (if you want to break free)

by Runespoor



Category: The Royal Trap
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Callum ending, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: After the end, before the start.





	you have to break rules (if you want to break free)

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: "wicked girls saving ourselves"
> 
> title a lyric of the same song.

“Come to visit me, your Highness? Suit yourself, so long as you’re not waiting for my gratitude,” Dolores says, crossing her arms - this is her _own_ place she bought herself with _her_ money that was given to her as a reward (and a bribe to keep her mouth shut, she knows; which suits her just fine); it’s nothing grand, and it’s in the outskirts of the city, as opposed to the middle-of-nowhere Dolores used to daydream about when she just wanted _out_ , but it’s got a nice orchard that Dolores has plans for, and above all it’s not a place where she ever expected or wanted to see royals darken her doorstep. 

Princess Cassidy doesn’t rise to the provocation, though her guard dog snarls - her brother, who apparently doesn’t trust no harm will come to Cassidy if she visits Dolores, the hypocrite - and inclines her head, half-hidden in the cowl that kept her incognito (and the twinge of gratitude pinching Dolores’ heart for _that_ spikes into resentment - habit, mostly; and Dolores is in her own home, she can turn Cassidy and her brother away if she wants, so she chooses to put it out of her mind), with a kind smile that makes her look a hair more mature than she’s supposed to be, a hair older than Dolores could pass for, though in a couple of years it will be completely unnoticeable, and says, “there wouldn’t be any call for gratitude, Dolores; we both know you helped me first.”


End file.
